


171 - 'Bad Boy' Van

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “Can I request more "bad boy” Van? Leaving it more open and free to whatever you want to write about"





	171 - 'Bad Boy' Van

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah. I can't make him proper bad. This is as ~~bad boiiii~~ as he's going get.

The house was already trashed. Last time you checked the time it was only a quarter past midnight. It was a full moon though, so maybe people were infected with a little lunacy. Or, in the case of the group of guys sitting on the floor in the hallway, a lot of lunacy.

There were five of them all up. There was Adam, who you worked with at the club on weekends. It was his party, and next to him was his housemate. His name was somewhere in the depths of your memory, but booze and time had laid a heavy mist over it. The other three guys were strangers.

"You guys want some chips?" you asked, holding out a bag of corn chips.

One of the strangers took the entire bag from your hands and started to eat from it, not even a thank you. He had a leather jacket on and messy brown hair.

"Share," the guy next to him said.

"Y/N, that's Van and Larry. This one's Bondy," Adam introduced.

Larry and Bondy looked up from the ground and waved, saying hi. Van did not.

"Can I have my chips back?" you asked him, swaying on the spot and leaning on the wall to stabilise yourself. Van looked up.

"You said we could have them,"

"Said I'd share,"

"So, sit, eat," he replied with a shrug.

It was a good suggestion. You were drunk. The floor seemed like a very safe place to be. You plonked down next to him and took the bag back.

You zoned in and out of their conversation and only started to really pay attention when Adam started to yell.

"Fuck, Van. Outside!"

"It's one smoke. It's gonna be fine," he replied as he lit a cigarette. “Have you seen what they’re doin’ to ya bathroom in there? This ain’t a thing compared to that.” 

You laughed. Larry and Bondy seemed unfazed but Adam's housemate nervously watched the exchange.

"Where ya gonna put the ash?!"

"Here," you said immediately, handing over the empty chip bag. Van grinned and took it.

"Thanks, love," he said to you.

"That's just gonna fucking melt! Van!"

"Calm down, mate. Here. We'll rock paper scissors slap for it," Van offered. He moved closer to Adam and held his hands out ready. You knew the game, at least partially. The 'slap' was an added feature you were excited to see play out.

"I win, you fuck off outside, yeah?" Adam confirmed. Van nodded, the smoke between his teeth letting just a tiny snowflake of ash fall. It hit his jeans and not the floor, but Adam still shook his head.

They played and Adam went scissors as Van showed rock. As soon as Van read the symbols, he slapped Adam across the face hard. Everyone laughed, even Adam.

"I win!" Van called and returned to his place between Larry and you. He stretched his legs out.

"Do over," Adam said, rubbing his cheek. Van shook his head.

"Nah, mate, I'm good,"

"I'll play," Larry said. There was no bet, nothing to win, nothing to lose, but they kept cycling through, slapping each other hard.

As Bondy and Larry played a round, Van turned to you. "Think you should go get us some more drinks, love," he said.

"Fuck off. 'Cause I'm a girl?"

"No. 'Cause you're the closest to the kitchen," he said, his face amused at your instant anger but still a little confused. He really hadn't considered gender.

"I'll play you for it," you said.

"You can't play," Bondy said, as he sat back down after being hit by Larry too many times.

"Why?!" you whined.

"Love, 'cause you're a girl," Van said with a smirk.

"That's not fair,"

"It's not fair that we don’t… hit girls?" Adam asked.

"I want to play!" They all shook their heads apart from Van, who was watching you with a smirk. You moved a little closer to him and put a hand on his thigh. He looked down at it and smiled, then looked back up at you. You were equally drunk and both your pupils and his had gone wide with excitement. "Please?" you whispered. Slowly, he held his hands up to play.

"Van, no," Larry said.

"Yeah, dude, don't. She's drunk," Adam said.

"Not as drunk as him," Bondy added with a snort.

"Ready?" Van asked you, ignoring the guys. You nodded and counted one… two… three. You played paper as Van played rock. You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands. The guys all laughed. "You gotta hit me, love,"

"You sure?" you whispered. Van laughed and nodded, scrunching his nose up. 

"Okay," you said, biting your lip. You slapped him but it wasn't hard. He barely flinched.

"Love, that was a piss poor fuckin' effort and I'm gonna need you to try harder next to time, yeah?" he said. You nodded and held your hands out. You played rock as he played scissors. You slapped him harder and the sound was sharp. The guys laughed and you got goosebumps. Van grinned. You'd forgotten that you were playing to go get drinks.

"Again," you ordered.

Van licked his lips and it made you feel things. You played scissors and he played rock.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Bondy said.

"Seriously, you’ve had your fun, guys," Adam said.

You looked at Van, smiling and a little nervous. It was the type of nervous you got in line waiting for concerts or before a date. Then, he held your face in his hands and kissed you quickly on the lips. It was distracting enough that when his hand moved away a little and came back with a half-hearted force it was a shock. You gasped when he slapped you and grinned wide. He cackled with laughter at your grin.

"What the fuck?!" someone from behind you yelled. You turned around. There was a guy standing there. "Did you just fuckin' hit her?"

"Oh! No! I'm okay!" you said quickly, trying to defuse the situation.

"It's not okay. He just hit you,"

"She literally told me to," Van said with a shrug and a smirk. He was asking for a fight.

"What?!" the guy yelled.

"Mate, it's a game. We've got her, it's all good," Adam said, although it was a tone that was still disapproving.

"If you wanna fight, you're welcome to play," Van added. The guy looked at him with contempt but walked away. You looked back at Van and smiled. The slap had sparked something in you and you wanted to kiss him. Like he read that in you, he was back close to your face, then he was back on your lips. His tongue in your mouth.

"Why is seeing this worse than the hitting?" Larry asked the group.

"I'm into it," Bondy replied.

Balance thrown off by the alcohol, you and Van fell over. He was on top of you, and you broke the kiss with laughter when you felt his hand up your skirt.

"Oh my god! Get your fucking hands out from there. You're the worst person in the world," you said. He laughed and started to kiss your neck. His hand was moved to your hip though.

"He really is, Y/N," Adam said. "I can see at least three burns on this carpet. Not gonna get my fuckin' deposit back."

Van stopped kissing you to pull his wallet out of his pocket. He threw all the money he had at Adam. "Cry a fuckin' river, Adam," he said. You laughed.

"You remember that time he stole that band's amps 'cause they told him he was a shit singer," Larry asked Bondy.

"Oh yeah. Then when they accused him of it, he knocked the guy's drink from his hand and just fully fuckin' bolted from the bar,"

"I'm surprised anywhere will let you play with this one going around being a cheeky fuckin' cunt," Adam laughed. 

"Nah… People know he's really a good person…" from Larry, who stopped to think. He looked confused. "He is… a good person, right?" he asked the group. Everyone laughed.

You'd been listening to their conversation but were more attentive to the fact that Van hadn't stopped kissing your neck. There would be bruising there, better than the one that might form on your cheek if you got lucky.

"I'm a great person," Van mumbled into your neck.

"What was that mate?" Adam's friend asked.

"Said!" Van yelled, lifting his head and sitting up. He pulled you up with him. "I'm a fuckin' brilliant person. Total class. In fact, I'm so good that I'll go get you all another drink right now," he said.

"Wow. My hero," Bondy said deadpan. Van stood and held a hand out. You took it and followed him down the hallway. He skipped the kitchen door.

"Are you getting them drinks?" you asked. He was heading through the lounge.

"Nope,"

"Where are you going then?"

He stopped and turned to face you. He took your head in his hands and kissed the tip of your nose, then the cheek he'd slapped, then your lips.

"We are going to my car 'cause you're coming home with me,"

"Neither of us can drive right now," you replied, putting your hands over his. Van narrowed his eyes, then nodded.

"I could… But I won't if ya say so. Guess we're just gonna have to fuck on the backseat," he replied with a shrug. You laughed at maybe his confidence or the brashness of the statement. But, he was pretty and had long fingers and made you a little bit weak at the knees. He was probably a good person, but also spent a lot of his time being an absolute fuck. You were just a little in love. "Yeah?" he asked in a whisper and with a dangerous smile.

"Yeah," you replied.


End file.
